prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Songs of Innocence/@comment-26466954-20150605085738
So great to be a part of this wiki now that PLL's really heating up! :D Here's my theory right now for who Charles is, and I promise you it is free from any incest. I do not believe that Wren can be Charles DiLaurentis after the relationship he's had with Spencer in the show. Andrew's a possibility since Spencer and him never kissed, but we all know by now that he's a pure red herring. You might notice that PLL will not only change what we know in a finale, they literally REVERSE it. What we think we know, we have backwards. In season 1, we thought Ian was "A"... Nope, instead it looked like "A" saved them from Ian. In season 2, we thought Melissa was "A" and Mona the victim... Nope, Mona's "A" and she blackmailed Melissa. In season 3, we thought Nate was "A", the betrayer, but nope... Nate was just another killer that the "A" team wanted to steer clear of and TOBY was the betrayer. In season 4, we figure the evil Red Coat is CeCe and Shana is the one in Ali's corner... That's completely reversed in season 5. In season 5, we think Ali is "A"... What's the opposite of Ali being "A"? That would be if JASON (or a twin) turned out to be "A", which is what seemed to happen in 5x25... Now here's the question to complete the pattern... If the opposite of what we think we know is always the one who's "A" or evil... then what can the opposite of Jason be in order to truly identify Charles?... The biggest plot twist Marlene can give that makes sense and doesn't require more than ten episodes to explain is that Charles DiLaurentis is really JASON under a different name and split personality. It's the same type of flip side ending that PLL has made a habit out of. I theorize that Charles DiLaurentis is Jason's dear brother who died at a young age and that this boy Charles loved Alison dearly... perhaps obsessively. Charles is the boy who kissed his sister in the video, Jason is the other one. They don't appear to be identical twins at all. I think the sister was Bethany, but more on that later. Charles later found out about Ali and started to obsess over her... something Jason couldn't help but notice. When Charles met a tragic accident, Jason couldn't help but feel guilty... In his grief, he developed a split personality and went under the name Charles in an attempt to live out his life for him. The life he never got to have because it was cut short... Jason only knew Charles as a child, so he doesn't know how Charles would have grown if he got to continue living. This is why Charles seems to be stuck in the past with childish memorabilia, building blocks, and dolls. Unfortunately, becoming the Charles personality apparently unlocks Jason's secretly genius intellect and allows him to pull of all these brilliant schemes to further his goal of living Charles' life for him... with unwavering motivation. He created the dollhouse, planning on living in it with Ali, the way Jason saw Charles fantasizing about with his dolls before Charles died. Charles-Jason tried to knock out Ali with the limited resources he had... a shovel. But Ali knew someone else torturing her, MonA, was after her that night, so she got Bethany to take her place as bait so she could find out who "A" is when Bethany was attacked. Bethany saw through Ali's plan though and tried to get Sara Harvey to take HER place instead to beat Ali at her own game... The plan didn't work though. Charles-Jason anticipated only Ali getting Bethany to switch places and ended up hitting Bethany with the shovel since she wasn't out in the open.... Charles-Jason is pissed now that he might have just killed his own sister after being duped by Ali and who he thought were the girls who gave Ali power... Just like the diary said: "The liars are the root cause of all that is evil in this world. I don't hate them, they aren't evil. They just play people like they're game pieces. I'm no pawn and they can't play me." Charles-Jason is pissed that he was tricked into possibly killing Bethany, but he can't exactly put the PLLs at fault because they didn't make him deal the blow. Charles-Jason knew Melissa was nearby on the phone and had to act quickly, leaving Bethany and ditching the shovel somewhere and rushing off to find Ali. He finds her and improvises by throwing a rock at her from the side, which Mrs. D witnessed... She buries Ali to cover for Jason, knowing that calling for help would force her to explain that Jason caused the injury and she'd possibly lose both children... When Mrs. D finished burying Ali, she no doubt went back inside and had to act like nothing ever happened. Charles-Jason's plans to abduct Ali seem to be ruined... He's forced to fall back for the night to keep from getting caught, but since Bethany got in touch with Sara Harvey, it meant Sara was close to Rosewood now. Charles spots her the day after Labor Day AFTER someone reported seeing her riding her bike that day. He abducts her in the night and brings her to the dollhouse to be his Ali. Charles-Jason probably used Sara's name as his phone number to taunt the girls by putting the information right in front of their faces knowing they would NEVER figure it out in a million years. When Mona came along, he started neglecting Sara just like how he started neglecting Mona when his opportunity to finally snag the REAL Ali arrived. "A" blew up the house in anger when Bethany was revealed to the public as the one in Ali's grave because, while he's pissed that the PLLs tricked him into pretty much killing his sister, he doesn't necessarily feel like he needs her back. He only knew her at a young age and after that she was sent to Radley where Charles-Jason couldn't see her too often. He knows that Charles would much rather have Ali in his inner-circle. Charles-Jason is sick, we know this. But he doesn't think he's a bad person or is doing anything wrong. He's trying to live out Charles' dream in a very demented way because of Jason's own personality disorder conflicting with Charles' childhood fantasies. He has the PLLs build up the prom Charles never got to attend in the way he thinks Charles would have wanted it... Him taking center stage with Ali. The vault in the dollhouse is everything "A" needs to remind him of what he's striving for. It's a shrine built in Charles' honor, complete with the most recent recorded video of their family that Charles-Jason could get his hands on. The PLLs watching this and "A" watching from the lair with that somber music is testament to that. When Spencer and the PLLs burned the footage and all of Charles' belongings, it hit "A" HARD.... because they were destroying every last remnant of Charles that Jason had... This is why we're "going to feel sorry for Charles" in the finale... Charles-Jason doesn't think he's doing anything wrong and his power mad personality disorder makes him come off as a monster... but in actuality, he's just trying to build a life for his dead, cherished brother who was no doubt his best friend in the world. What do you guys think? :) Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I'm perfectly willing to tweak the theory if anyone feels like something doesn't quite fit.